Harry Potter and the order of the pheonix
by Kumzz
Summary: Harry is in his fifth year. Voldemort, death eaters, animagus training and a lot more


HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHEONIX  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
As the sunlight streamed through the window of the smallest bedroom of number four Privet Drive Harry Potter woke up. For many days now he had not witnessed a single night of dreamless sleep. Every night he had been having nightmares and in the morning had woken up pale and white faced. He had learned however to not to scream when he woke up from the horrors of his dream so no one was the wiser.  
  
His dreams were the same of course. Every night he would dream of a graveyard witnessing Voldemorts' rebirth, Cedrics' death and the echo of his parents.  
* * * * * * * *  
  
It was not very late in the morning when he got up so he would not be expected to go down to prepare breakfast for his horrible relatives for another hour. Realizing this he quickly dropped down to his knees and took out the letters from his friends. He had not been able to read them the previous night on his birthday because he was too worn out from the chores that aunt petunia made him do. He ripped open the first letter, which was from Ron  
  
Dear Harry  
A very happy birthday to you. Everything is as normal as can be over here. There is the usual "booms" and "bangs" from Fred and George's room and we just got a letter from Professor Dumbledore today who denied mom's request for you to come to our house. Apparently he thinks that you are safer with the muggles. I can not understand why he thinks that, anyway ill keep on badgering mom to badger dumbledore to let you come. Hope you are having fun and do not let the muggles get you down. In any case, I will see you in Diagon Alley one week before school starts. Ron P.S. I have also sent a portkey that will take you to Diagon Alley on 25th at exactly 3:00 PM  
  
After that Harry opened, Ron's parcel attached to which was a parcel from Mrs. Weasley which contained a large chocolate cake with Happy Birthday Harry written in emerald green icing. It was really a delicious cake with a flask full of butter beer from Ron to go with it. The portkey turned out to be a battered old hat  
  
The next letter was from Hermione who wrote  
  
Dear Harry  
How is your summer? Do not let the muggles get you down Harry. I hope that you are studying hard this summer, as we will be appearing for our owls this year. As you requested, I have added a copy of the daily prophet to keep you up to date with what is happening in the wizarding society. Personally, I feel that the lack of dark activity is unnerving it means that YOU-KNOW-WHO is planning something . something big. Let us not worry about that shall we. Harry guess what? I am a prefect. Oh I am so excited. See you in Diagon Alley one week before school starts. Hermione  
  
"Tsk tsk" Harry chuckled "just like Hermione to worry about exams before the school has even started" however on the other hand she was right the lack of dark activity meant that Voldemorts was planning something big. Hermione had sent him a book about famous Quiditch players. Harry smiled upon the thought that came to him next. Although Hermione was not a very big fan of Quiditch she understood his and Ron's addiction to the game and bore with them. He was lucky to have friends like Hermione and Ron, friends who would give their life for him. Just like professor Lupin, Sirius, and his father were ready to give their lives for each other. He hoped that none of them would become a traitor like Pettigrew, but then mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts about his friends.  
  
He then proceeded to open Sirius' letter  
  
Dear Harry  
How are you? A very merry happy birthday to you. Harry I am going on an assignment for Dumbledore and will not be able to reply your letters for sometime. Address them to Dumbledore and he will pass it on to me. Snuffles  
  
When Harry opened the parcel diary fell out. At the very bottom, J.P was written in shimmering gold. A note also fell from the parcel  
  
Harry  
This diary contains the most pleasant and joyful memories of James. Including his favorite, his marriage to Lilly. Do not worry I know that you had a rather unpleasant experience with a diary, but this one unlike that of Voldemort's does NOT have a mind of its own neither does it suck out a person's magic.  
  
He then opened the letter from Hogwarts stating the books he would need. A form also fell out from the letter  
  
Dear Mr. Potter  
This year we are introducing three new subjects at Hogwarts. Please tap the subject you wish to take twice. You may choose one, all or none of them  
  
Necromancy: In this class you will be dealing with the ways to bring the  
dead back to the living in the form of the undead and also study how to  
recognize and kill undead creatures like skeletons brought back to life,  
vampires, ghouls e.t.c  
  
Elemental Magic: This class deals with the elements of FIRE, WATER,  
EARTH, WIND and METAL.  
  
SPELL INVENTION: in this class you will do as the name suggests, create  
spells. However you need to have attended the Arthimancy classes  
Minevra Mcgonagall  
Deputy headmistress  
Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
It was a good thing that after Sirius had threatened Uncle Vernon he had allowed Harry to keep his stuff in his room instead of locking it all down in the cupboard under the stairs. He quickly took out his wand and tapped it twice on Necromancy and Elemental magic. As soon as he was done the parchment drew blank and in emerald writing the word "thank you" appeared. After that the parchment burst into flames and disappeared. "Must be a way of getting the choices of the students back to the school" thought Harry.  
  
Harry had recently come to term with fact that he would have to face Voldemort eventually. Voldemort would not rest and would keep on hunting him down until either of them was dead. Voldemort was also known to have an army of dark creatures particularly the undead as they were very hard to kill so Necromancy seemed a logical choice. Elemental magic on the other hand would also come as a bonus because it was a very efficient branch of offensive magic.  
  
After he had read all the letters, he decided it was time to start replying so he took out his stack of parchment, a quill and an inkpot and started writing  
  
Dear Ron  
Thanks for the butter beer and for the cake that your mother sent me. They were a lifesaver as Dudley is still on a diet, which means the whole family is on a diet. I will meet you in Diagon Alley one week before school starts Harry  
  
Dear Hermione  
The book you sent me kept me sane and prevented me from dying of boredom. Thanks a lot. You are right the lack of dark activity is also worrying me. I hate to admit this but the fact is that, even though Voldemort is a egotistical sadistic who takes pleasure in killing anyone and everyone, he is a genius I mean he is amongst the most powerful wizards and was even head boy. He enchanted the diary in his seventh year and as you know that must have taken very dark and powerful magic not every seventh year could have done it. Despite all that, we still have Dumbledore so I do not worry all that much. We would have been lost without Dumbledore I will see you in Diagon Alley one week before school starts. Oh and congratulations on becoming a prefect. I am happy for you. Harry  
  
He had just attached the letters to Hedwig, when he heard her aunt's wail  
  
"GET YOUR UNGRATEFULL HIDE IN HERE NOW"  
* * * * * The rest of days, until 25th of august one week before September the first the day he would be leaving for Hogwarts, were spent in a whirlpool of chores and doing homework until the day arrived when he would finally meet his friends. He quickly put on the hat and at exactly 3:00 PM he felt as if somebody had grabbed him by the waist and had jerked him back. As soon as it had come the arms that he felt grabbed him had gone and he was now standing in front of gringotts the wizarding bank.  
  
"Hey Harry." Harry did not even have to turn to recognize the voice. It belonged to his best friend Ron weasley. "Hi Ron" "Hi Hermione" * * * * * * When they entered Gringotts, they parted ways. Hermione went to get her muggle money changed to wizarding gold. Ron went to his vault and Harry to his. A few minutes later all three of them joined up and went to flourish and blotts. On the way Ron suddenly exclaimed "Harry I almost forgot to tell you that dumbledore changes his mind and allowed you to stay with us" "Great" Harry replied "there is just one problem, my trunk is at number four" "Don't worry" replied Ron "dad and Percy will pick it up" "Oh ok" said Harry They soon entered the bookshop and when harry saw his list he suddenly remembered about the extra subjects. "Hey guys, what extra subjects did you take" "All three" said Hermione proudly. "Typical" thought harry "Well" said Ron "ever since I have been to the Egyptian pyramids the dead and the undead have fascinated me so that is why I took Necromancy. Percy also started pestering me about taking elemental magic and I figure that even if we do not have much use for it, we can still put Malfoy on fire. That statement brought laughter to their faces. Finally when the managed to put their laughter down they started to look for their books. Harry decided to look at the back of the bookshop, when his eyes fell on an old book covered with dust. When he took out the book and cleaned the dust he read the title "THE UNKNOWN SPELLS OF DUELLING" "weird" thought harry but then he realised that if he had to face voldemort again some thing like this might come in handy so he took it. When he took it to the counter the person behind it gave a toothy grin and said, "studying advanced Transfiguration" "What" Harry muttered In reply the man just held up the book that he had picked the book about duelling. "Very weird" thought Harry  
  
In a matter of minutes Harry forgot all about the book and exited the shop with his friends who thankfully had not been there when he had bought the ancient book. After that they went to florean Fortescue's for ice cream. Before Harry could enter the shop a voice behind called his name. When he turned he saw that the person who had called his name was none other than the beautiful Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang. "Harry can I talk to you for a second" after she said that she glanced at Ron and Hermione who being the clever one got the signal and nudged Ron "Come on Ron" "We will see you inside Harry" "OK" replied Harry. As soon as Ron and Hermione had gone inside Cho began "Harry I know how you feel about Cedric's death last year. I only wanted to tell you that I don't hold you responsible for it. Things happen and you can't change them. " "Thanks" said Harry "I thought that you would scorn me for the rest of my life. You not holding me responsible lifts a great weight of my shoulder you know.  
  
Harry had turned and was just about to enter the ice cream shop when Cho again called his name this time when Harry turned around he saw that she was blushing so much that it could have given Ron's blush a thorough beating "Umm Harry" said Cho "w-would y-you liketogooutwithme" "Umm I couldn't catch that" said Harry "Would you like to go out with me" there said it. After she said that she blushed even more if possible. Oh but she wasn't the only one, by this time Harry also had a deep blush to rival hers "But last year" said Harry "Last year I did not go out with you because Cedric asked me first and he is also a family friend so it would strain our relationship if I dumped him even after I had agreed. You know Harry last year I was hoping against hope that you would ask me but by the time you did it was already too late. Anyway lets forget the past so I assume you want to go with me?" "Yeah sure" replied Harry. After that she gave a quick peck on his lips. Although it was short it was the most wonderful feeling in the world it was better than winning the Quiditch cup. It felt like he was flying in the air  
  
"Goodbye Harry" He desperately wanted her to stay, instead controlled himself and just said "goodbye, I will see you on the Hogwarts' Express" As soon as he walked into Florean Fortescue's Ron exclaimed "what the bloody hell happened out there you are smiling as if Christmas has come early and you have just one the Quiditch cup" All Harry managed to say was "Cho wanted to date me" and then a dreamy expression came on his face "Ah Hermione looks like we have lost Harry" only when Hermione started sniggering did he come back to his senses"  
  
* * * * Back at the burrow he was welcomed lavishly by Mrs Weasley who had prepared a scrumptious meal in his honour he also received a huge motherly hug from Mrs weasley. After dinner Mr weasley started grilling him with questions about muggle devices in the meanwhile Ron went to bed.  
  
After about an hour off questioning (to harry it seemed like an eternity) Harry finally went to bed but before going to bed he took out his book about duelling. Only after he took out his book that he noticed that the book seemed to be authored by Merlin. As he opened the first page he saw a little passage  
  
If you can read this then it means that your founding of this book was fate. You were meant to find this book. There are only a few people who can read this book to everyone else it will look like a rusty old book. The cover will keep on changing according to the time and era in which the book currently exist  
  
These spells were written in a special method. If anyone tries it the words will disappear as soon as the spell is written  
  
The spells in this book are very uncommon ranging from harmless ones to very gruesome ones. The existence on this book is known only to a few therefore the spells in it will also not be known to the general wizard kind.  
  
All spells in this book can be used as an illusion meaning the spells will not have an physical effect on the person just on his mind can be fought of at will. It will be imaginary. The spells may even be used to do physical damage. The person doing the spells just has to think in his mind if he wants the spell to be illusionary or reality. However some of the more dangerous spells which kill instantly like the HEART ATTACK curse can only be used In it's illusionary form.  
  
USE THEM WISELY  
  
MERLIN  
  
"Oh my God" thought Harry as he started looking through the book. As he progressed the spells became more and more horrible. No wonder these spells were unknown to wizard kind. The spells on the last few pages were so horrible that they came up to be almost as horrible as the Crucatius curse.  
  
Harry while trying to sleep pondered over the book and finally after an hour in bed went to sleep  
  
A.N: I need an experienced beta reader if any of you is willing please contact me at kum_hp@hotmail.com 


End file.
